1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequencing method and system. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and a system for analyzing a large amount of DNA sequences in real time at ultra high speed much higher than that of the existing analysis method.
2. Background of the Related Art
DNA is the entire body of genetic information and is composed of nucleotides. Protein is synthesized based on a nucleotide sequence recorded in DNA. If the nucleotide sequence is different from the original sequence, different protein may be synthesized to generate a critical problem. Accordingly, it is very important and required to inspect whether DNA has a right nucleotide sequence in terms of disease prevention and treatment.
There are a total of four types of nucleotides, and each nucleotide consists of an identical pentose (deoxyribose), phosphate group, and one of four types of bases (Adenine: A, Guanine: G, Cytosine: C, Thymine: T). A and G are purines having a bicyclic structure while C and T are pyrimidines having a monocyclic structure.
A variety of DNA sequencing methods have been developed from early methods such as Maxam-Gilbert sequencing, Chain-Termination methods, etc. to Dye-Terminator sequencing. However, these methods analyze only a small number of bases per unit time and require a long time for a preparation work, for example, radioactive isotope substitution or dying. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous in that the methods need high cost and produce environmental pollution such as radioactive waste after analysis.
Moreover, the length of DNA which can be analyzed is limited and it is difficult to simultaneously analyze many DNAs.